


115. “What do you mean you found a dragon!?”

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [48]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is a Little Shit, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, World of Warcraft - Freeform, of the smaller kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based on sentence 115 fromthisprompt list.





	115. “What do you mean you found a dragon!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble from [this](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171875607042) sentence prompt list. [proudhufflepuff77](https://proudhufflepuff77.tumblr.com/) asked for 122 or 115, so I went with 155 and continued on the [World of Warcraft theme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892676) I had on one last week. Here's Sterek as WoW-players and Derek being a little shit =D
> 
>  
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171882717697).)

“So, I was out earlier, trying to find that mineral you needed, and I found this dragon,” Derek said, and Stiles eyes went huge.

“What do you mean you found a dragon!?”

“In Shadowmoon Valley,” Derek said, a little confused, “there was a quest?”

“Oh my god, I though, jeez, I thought you meant _here_ ,” Stiles said. He leaned his forehead against Derek’s shoulder and laughed quietly, relieved.

“Yeah, no, sorry, no dragons here,” Derek said and put a hand on Stiles’ neck, then he smirked, “yet.”

“ _Yet_?” Stiles shrieked as he pulled back, and Derek laughed. “Oh, you dick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
